Drops of Indigo
by Horizon Tears
Summary: This has gone through a COMPLETE REVAMP. The trial of Miyuki's death has ended, and one Irken faces death. She runs, and evades the armada, while trying to clear her name.
1. Claustophobic

_Disclaimer: After reviewing and reading my story, I found that this style of writing would be clearer to everyone. This takes place about 20 years after Zim is born (or created), and flashes into the past and into the future. Yes, this story does have an OC, Vonix, as a central character. It is based off of the events leading up to The Trial, an episode that never made it to the television screen. You can find a transcript on the Scary Monkey Show website. I do not own anything except the OC's. Everything else is Jhonen Vazquez and Viacom. _

_20 years ago from the present day, on the planet Judgementia_

The only thing she saw from her damp, cramped cell was a bug crawling around on the ground. Its small legs skittered about, staying in the one beam of light. The prisoner tilted her head, and slowly guided her finger towards the bug. A beetle, to be more precise, with emerald wing cases that shielded delicate pink wings from the rest of the world. Its antennae picked up the movement, and it turned around to watch the finger. Swiftly, she picked up the beetle with her other hand, pinching it in-between her thumb and middle finger.

It almost put up a struggle as it wiggled around in her hand. A small chuckle came from the prisoner, and she let it go, watching it crawl around on the ground again. _You have more rights than I do, little friend._ The beetle shifted its position, and bent its body, the green wing cases separating, and the pink wings coming loose. It flew into the air, circled around her, and went through the small crack in the steel wall where a bolt had come loose. The cell became dark again as the light was cut off. The relatively young Irken shifted her position, and rested her arms on her crouched knees.

Today was the day that had never come. She had been stuck in this dirty cell with no light, minimal food and liquids, and with no other life forms. Even that damn blob would have been better company than anything. Except for the beetles. At least they had personality and wouldn't absorb her in a violent manner. She wanted to bathe. She wanted to see a star's light. She wanted her freedom more than anything; she wasn't programmed for this. _How long will they take to get me out of here? _

The bug finally cleared the hole, and the stream of light came back. It was the only reminder that there were many worlds that were still there. That there was still her home planet. _That obviously didn't want me around, or the rest of my family. Whoever they are._ The idea of family crossed her mind, and she tried to stifle a giggle. _Family? We need no one!_ The giggle came out anyway, and crossed over to a laugh. _That's the bluntest lie they told us! _Steps started to come down the corridor outside her cell. _They lied the entire time!_ Tears streamed down her face, and the steps came closer. _Otherwise, they wouldn't punish with a year of solitary confinement!_

A keycard was swiped, and the sound of a computer saying, "**Authorization confirmed**," reached her antennae. She paused from laughing, and waited silently. Another computer said the same thing after the ocular scan occurred. She smiled; it was time to see light again. The steel door hissed, and the panels separated, like that insect's wings. A train of court officials and guards in their purple armor stood outside the door in a pale light. They saw a tall, filthy female Irken with dark blue, almost purple eyes, sitting in a corner of a small cell. A male Irken and two guards stepped forward, the official with a tablet. "Name yourself."

She grinned, and said in a near whisper, "Vonix." The official crossed off something on his agenda, and proceeded on with the next question. "PAK number." Vonix coughed, and looked straight in his eyes. "You should know that." The guard next to her hit her with his electro-staff, the electric pulse moving in her body until it reached her PAK. Vonix keeled, and screeched; she had forgotten the sensation of physical pain. She closed her eyes, and slowly said, "I-0002851."

He whispered something to one of his colleagues, and waved his hand towards the guards. Two guards grabbed her by the shoulders, and one had his staff pressed against her back. He stepped up to her, and his foul breath clouded Vonix's face. "What are you being tried for?" Vonix looked him in the eyes and smiled barbarically. "For the death of Tallest Miyuki." As they walked out, she said a silent prayer: _May it happen according to the People._

It took little time to get ready for her appearance at the High Court. The guards had escorted her to another small room; a cheap version of a cleaning chamber. Vonix was stripped of her tattered flight suit and black underbody armor. It was a suit that she had once taken pride in long ago. She was well aware, and quite embarrassed, that she was standing naked in front of the guards. The Change hadn't come to her yet, and so she wasn't as developed as other Irken females. Vonix blushed, and stepped inside the chamber. She pushed a button on the PVC liquid dispenser, and rubbed the slime on her pale green body. The substance quickly vanished after it was put on, and the guards pulled her back out.

One grunted, and handed her a black under-suit. She was surprised that it fit her perfectly. _They must have been monitoring my height since I was in there._ The form fitting material adjusted to her body temperature. The same guard reached into a side satchel, and pulled out a robe. It was of alternating colors; light blue like the glints in her eyes, to blue, and then to indigo, with a silver colored corset placed in the waist. Stapled to the robe were her old silver antennae tubes with black engraving.

She pulled the thin robe over her head, and asked in a muffled voice, "Where did this come from?" The guard shrugged, and replied, "The Court used your money for a robe for your appearance. They didn't want a murderer in a plain bodysuit to be shone all over the VisiCasts." Her eyes darkened as she put her tubes on her diamond shaped antennae. _We take over entire world systems, and they don't even give enough money for clothes._ As soon as the jewelry was in place, she was given slip on boots, and was escorted out of the chamber. Once again, that staff was placed against her back.

Vonix was led to a door, and the guard lifted the staff from her back. The guard at her left shoulder typed in a code at the key panel and the door opened. The sentry on her right shoulder pushed her into the door, and it closed behind her. She was in darkness again, saving for the computer screen in front of her. She went to the screen, and a metallic voice floated in the air. "**Please insert a PAK cord into the slot below the screen.**" She raised one of her third fingers, sighed, and slowly put it back down. A cord from her back whipped around, and clamped onto the opening. _No need to be special right now._

It registered on the screen, and the voice boomed again. "**I-0002851, a tracking chip has been implanted onto the cord. Do not leave the Court, as it will self-destruct. Are you ready for Court?**" The cord jerked out with an added weight, and Vonix understood. "Yes." _I am ready for the worlds again_. "**Please step out into the room**," the computer countered, and a door opened, and the room was filled with light.


	2. Trial's Outcome

_Disclaimer: My hand hurts from typing now. I do not own anything except the OC's. Everything else is Jhonen Vazquez and Viacom. _

At once, camera flashes filled her eyes, and she had to squint to see in front of her, in spite of the implants. What she saw was a grand Courtroom filled with Irkens and Vortians, although they were on separate sides of the room. A different bodyguard came from behind her, and roughly strapped on a blindfold machine. He held her hand as he steered her towards her seat across from the court. Vonix whispered thanks and she felt him walk away. The robotic chair tapped against behind her knee, and Vonix sat herself down, placing her thin arms on the arms of the chair. Metal bands wrapped around her arms and legs, strapping her to the chair to prevent escape.

The clicks of the cameras and talking increased as she sat there, not knowing what was happening around her. In the back of her mind, she found solace that it would be a quick trial; they had done most of the deliberating and scanning of PAK's when she was imprisoned. Vonix gripped her chair and bowed her head. The sound of small boom, created by the Court computer, silenced everybody, and she heard the shuffling of chairs being pulled on the floor. The Control Brains were 20 feet across from Vonix, along with another panel of judges.

"**The High Court is now in session**," pronounced a Control Brain. "**This Court will be the final trial in the case of Vonix, I-0002851, pilot in the Irken armada, against Irk and Vort for the crime of murdering Tallest Miyuki, leader of Irk and arbitrator of peace between the said two planets**." It waited for a moment, and asked the witnesses, "**Does anyone have anything to say in defense of I-0002851**?" An awkward quietness followed and Vonix took a deep breath. _This better be what the People had in mind._ The Brain wheezed, and asked, "**I-0002851, do you have anything to say in your defense before we examine your PAK**?" A small tear fell down her cheek, and she shook her head._ It would only complicate the situation_.

A familiar whooshing noise came from above, and Vonix felt her PAK open. A large tube connected her with the Control Brains and VisiCasts. Vonix knew they would be imputing the date, and watching the mayhem of that day. _The day _she_ died, and she had lost a part of herself. _The sound came on, and Vonix heard the dialog that had repeated in her for weeks after.

_Those steps came closer, and she heard that thing. She had told him to put it away before it would become loose, and someone would control its collar. Vonix grabbed it from his hand, and squeezed that blob. _

_"You don't know what you can do with this, can you?"_

_His thin voice mumbled something, and he asked her to give it back. Her eyes narrowed into slits, and she whispered, "No. It's a danger to us all." Someone taller than her tapped her on the shoulder, and Vonix looked behind her. Standing behind her was Tallest Miyuki, the most powerful Irken alive. Her face broke into a grin, and she politely said, "If this fine scientist cannot have it back, may I examine it?" She couldn't say no to a Tallest, so she asked her Tallest if she was sure. Miyuki shook her head and Vonix offered the secure blob to her. The collar lights immediately; from the secure green to frightening red. _

_Screams followed, and the attack came. Vonix gasped, and she looked behind her. Zim was standing behind her, with a horrified expression on his face._

"**Stop the PAK.**" The Court was stunned; no one moved in their seats or took pictures. _All because of that damn PAK recording._ She sensed the guard behind her, and the blindfold came off. Vonix looked in front of her and saw the panel of judges besides the Control Brains. It was of all the officials of Irk, including Tallest Spork. His claret eyes glistened with tears as he mouthed the word _Why?_ She looked around, and saw the witnesses' glairing at her, and Vonix looked back down. _The answer is 'I don't know.'_

The Control Brain withdrew the tube, and addressed the Court. "**Vonix, the Court has found you guilty of treason and murder. It has been decided that you will be executed tomorrow. Court is dismissed**" The camera's started clicking again, and everyone started talking. Vonix was shell-shocked; tonight was her last night. She barely noticed the guards taking her away to her new chambers on the highest floor; one's made to comfort the soon-to-be-executed. Two guards followed her into the new rooms, and remained stationed inside the room. She sat on the floor with a thousand-yard stare, and shook. _I'm finally dead._

Three hours had passed into the 11:00 hour, and Vonix had composed herself. She had made herself something to drink, and she sank into a couch. The only thing that bothered her besides tomorrow was the guards in her room. They were unusually tall, and looked pretty similar. _Except for their eyes; they seem cloudy._ Realization hit her like the blow from the staff. _The People were going with the plan; those two were using contacts! _Mustering up the courage, she called, "Purple? Red?"

The two 'guards' pulled down their neck protectors, and grinned. Purple laughed and offered his arms, "You know, I could quit being an Invader and start being a guard. You get good food." Vonix ran up to him, and grasped him. Purple, while stuck in the embrace, started working on the tracer on Vonix's PAK. Red laughed with him, and pointed at his staff. "We registered under other PAK numbers; they didn't check that the numbers were of two Irkens who've been dead."

Vonix looked up at him, and, as soon as Purple was finished, embraced Red, who planted a small kiss on top of her head and gave her a new flight suit. Purple made a fake gagging noise, and went off to the window. Using his keycard, he opened the window and looked up at the terrace above. A pair of magenta eyes watched his and gave a thumb up. Purple waved him off in distaste and grabbed a drink. Red looked over at the window and breathed in the cool air. Vonix sat on the couch, and took off the thin robe. Replacing it was the new dark purple flight suit. She pulled on the thigh boots and watched her friends at the window. _I knew I could depend on them for anything._

Red looked outside the window and fired a grappling shot towards the roof. It struck its mark, and he pulled on the cord to make sure it was tight. He motioned for Purple and Vonix to come over, and he attached a cord to his belt. Purple took the cord, latched it onto his belt, and onto Vonix's belt. Vonix looked warily at the cord. "Why can't we use the spider legs?" Purple rolled his eyes like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Yours have been disabled so you couldn't do what we're trying to pull off right now."

Red started the climb outside very slowly; he didn't want anyone to look outside their windows and see two Elites and one convict climbing on the building. Purple soon joined, and before Vonix went up, she tied her robe on the outside of the window, making it look like she had jumped to another room below. Standing on the window ledge, she took the cord and swung out onto the building. She looked out to the star studded night and smirked, her starlit eyes watching over the planet that had nearly killed her.

Soon they had reached the top, and a small hand helped Red up to the top. Purple came up next, and Vonix was lifted to the top. The other person was, standing there in a scientist's coat, and a shock of guilt went though her system. She bowed to him, and "I'm sorry," crackled out of her mouth. Zim looked straight at her eyes and said, "You are forgiven." He turned, and she followed him, watching the roof for the occasional hole or dip. "However," he continued, "you need too finish the disk." Vonix nodded her head, and followed Zim as he was following Red and Purple.

"You're going to jump a roof to get to a ship yard, so you need to listen." Zim spoke with authority in his voice, and Vonix kept listening. "I have to stay here, but you need to go on." Vonix nodded, and responded, "I'll send you the report after I'm finished. The Court is going to find you a new job." Zim nodded this time, and waved before crawling off on his spider legs to the bottom of the tower. Vonix ran to catch up to Red and Purple and saw them standing at the edge of the roof with a new grappling hook line attached to the ship yard tower. She was reattached, and they slid down, landing in between civilian and military ships. The two Elites put their neck protectors back up, and walked with her across until they reached the side of a black ship with maroon under armor.

Red looked at her confused face and let his gloved hand slide on the ship. "This is a modified Ripper, _The Twilight Sun_. The real ones haven't come out yet, so we," he motioned at himself and Purple, "thought it would be funny to see the real thing fly with a 'highly dangerous' convict." He and Purple burst out in snorts and chortles as Vonix looked over the ship. It had a sleek design, and the command deck was only visible from the inside out, not the outside in. She placed her hand on the cockpit, and it rose up, offering a more relaxed and larger command than the standard Voot or Spittle Runner. It looked more like a miniaturized version of Miyuki's vessel, the one that was made obsolete by _The Massive_.

Vonix looked back, "You guys need to get out of here before you get caught." Purple nodded, and came back over. "Hey, we're expecting some kind of contact while you're gone. It gets lonely in space with nothing to do" Red walked over, and added, "Don't try to visit, though. The Empire's going to be searching for you, so stay far away, unless you want to hologram yourself." Vonix smiled, and embraced them one last time, blew a kiss, and shooed them off. They walked over to a Voot cruiser parked close, and took off. She watched them take off, and stepped inside. The cockpit window closed, and she situated herself. "**Where do you wish to go?**" the computer inquired. Pulling the throttle, she rose into the air, and said, "Anywhere, away from here, Vort, or Irk."


	3. Endogenesis

_Disclaimer: The regular bleh-blah. I do not own anything except the OC's. Everything else is Jhonen Vazquez and Viacom._

Log 1.1.0.5

_This is a copy of a disk that details the life of Vonix, I-0002851, honored pilot in the Irken military, before her conviction of the death of Tallest Miyuki. This disk proclaims my innocence; it was not I who killed Miyuki. To most, this would seem to be a blunt lie, but I plead that you listen to the information this disk holds. _

_The information on here was gathered by different accounts, both live and dead. It will hopefully answer your questions about her death, and the events that followed. If I cannot present this disk to the Control Brain that convicted me, please present it to the Courts so that they can listen too. _

_The following accounts were taken from PAK numbers:_

_G-3535972 (Recordings)_

_G-3539847_

_P-6242409_

_Planet Irk: 46 Years Ago, in the Birthing and Fertilization Facility_

Cold, unfeeling eyes watched their measurements carefully. One small mistake, and the next scientist, invader, server, or Tallest would be ruined forever. Their three-fingered hands moved swiftly over a case of tubes, each containing a small, green orb. One scientist took the sterilized pipettes and read off the labels.

"Medic class; medium build, no defects."

"Solder class; small build, no defects."

"Scientist class; small build, no defects."

"Worker class; very small build, no defects."

"Invader class; large build, possibly Tall---…"

The scientist, Haff, looked at this label carefully. His green eyes scanned the Irken words, eyelids drooping in doubt. He turned to his team of genetic technicians and sighed. His team knew what this meant, and they lowered their antennae in disbelief. "Another Tall gene collection with a defect." He looked down again at his tube, and grinned. "Apparently, this Tall Irken was too ambitious to settle down as a conqueror in the outlying planets. He was terminated a few years ago." Haff looked again. "He was also almost as tall as Miyuki. His name was…" He slid the tube around in his hand to see the other side and whispered. "His name was Voxem, or Vox. Conquered about six planets before he went off to challenge Miyuki about the ownership of those planets."

Fogle took off her goggles and sat down on the table with the test tubes. She grabbed Voxem's gene container and read it to herself. "You sure it wasn't his PAK?" The other gene technicians nodded their heads in agreement; it was common knowledge that most defects came from a bad PAK.

Haff's green eyes looked away. "I'm sure it was his genes. After his termination, they tested his PAK and found that it was completely normal. That's why we watch the genes in the gene pool for the smeets." He looked up and sighed. "We don't want another Voxem trying to take over half a sector."

Haff looked around wistfully, and dangled the tube from his hand. A robot arm glided down from the coils of the ceiling and retrieved the tube. He left the room silently, telling everyone in ten minutes that it would be time to return to their living quarters. Ten minutes passed, and the team started to leave the room. Fogle said she would be out in a minute. The lower technician bowed, and left the room.

Fogle shrugged, rubbed her antenna, and went back to work, adding in appropriate amounts of DNA to the test tubes of smeet embryos.

"P- 2398814 is complete."

"R- 2593211 is complete."

"G- 2593212 is complete."

"M- 1863401 is complete."

"R- 2593212 is complete."

She looked around, and separated the embryos M- 1863401 and R- 2593212 from the rest of the rack. A leg from her PAK reached out and she grabbed onto it. A small droplet of dark purple, almost indigo genes rested on the end of the leg, and Fogle grinned. She carefully placed a few drops, maybe two or three into R- 2593212, and started on M- 1863401. However, she heard footsteps coming closer to the portal, and panicked. The female Irken added eight drops of the fluid, and cursed. She didn't want that much to go into the smeet. Fogle retracted her leg into her PAK, and turned around. She saw the lower technician with a stun gun, and so raised her hands.

"Trying to pollute our race with bad genes and defects, Fogle?" The lower technician raised the gun to her opponent's PAK, and looked around the female. Already one tube had become partially indigo, while the other was its natural color. The technician looked at Fogle, and pulled the trigger.

They pulled the trigger a bit too late. Fogle dodged the blast, and pierced the technician with one of her spider legs through their PAK. She watched the technician shudder, and finally fall still. She turned back around, and put the tubes back on the rack.

Fogle grinned, and then shook as an electrical shock went through her system. She glanced behind her, and saw the lower technician lying on the floor, grinning. She felt the cold numbness on her back come over her body, and saw nothing.

Reporters and officials stormed the laboratory the next morning, reporting a story that an Irken researcher, Fogle (P- 2074822), had been murdered by a lower technician during the evening. Most took pictures of the scorch marks on the ground, and what remained of both PAK's. One PAK was melted into one ball of metal, and the other had all the images of what had happened, but without sound.

All that appeared of the second PAK's information was that the lower Irken had gotten a stun gun from the post outside of the facility, and approached Fogle. She, of course, reacted in self- defense, stabbing him through his PAK. It blacked out, and then appeared again, except that he then shot Fogle in the back, blasting her PAK, and eventually frying her squiggly spooch and brain.

Haff and the remainder of his team stood in the observation deck above the laboratory, watching the flood of traffic coming in and out. His crew was down from seven to five, and he was training about three new workers out of the five. Of course, he had led everyone down to the bodies to show what they were up against: traitors from the inside. Haff had taken the new trainee's antennae, and nailed them to the door as a warning to others.

All the reporters had left, and Haff was alone in the room. He bent over, and ran a gloved finger over a scorch mark on the floor. Some of the grime came away in his finger, and he smelled it. _Avotec 65-DZ Stun Gun_, he concluded, and wiped it away on his coat. His fingers traced the desk next to him, feeling the cold smoothness of the embryo tubes and the large stacks of folders. He looked towards the metallic walls, and smiled. Pictures were tacked on the wall, images of the team smiling in front of the stacks of tubes. Haff was standing in the center, holding a newborn smeet, and Fogle was standing next to him, playing with the smeet.

He looked away from the picture, and found the paper that he was looking for. It was the protocol list that Fogle was following to develop the smeets. Haff looked it over and went to step #7. _Add the Vortian liquid gears to the developing smeets. This will aid them in later years as this will help them accept their required implants. It will also help rid the developing smeet of physical defects in their tube._ He walked over to a large chest of drawers and opened a drawer labeled 'Vortian Products.' He pulled out a large, crystal jar with a clear jelly inside. Haff turned over the jar, and read the expiration number. Thankfully, it would expire in a few years, and so he took a syringe and put it through a film covering on top of the jar. The Irken pulled the plunger, and withdrew the needle. He concentrated, and added the gears to the five developing smeets.

_About One Year Later_

**"Welcome to life, Irken child."**

"I love you, cold unfeeling robot arm!"

The small newborn, magenta-eyed smeet was whisked away down a shaft to the training center. Haff and Miyuki nodded in improvement. This was the fourth smeet born out of the batch of five this day. The fifth was expected in another few minutes, as the average time between each 'birth' was about seven minutes. Miyuki sat down in a cold metal chair on the observation deck. Haff continued to stand, and monitored the time on a nearby Vortian-made clock.

Miyuki closed her eyes, and relaxed, tilting back her head. So far, this day was moving quite smoothly, as each smeet had been perfect in their mannerisms and reactions. One had been born with magenta eyes, one with green, one red, and one purple. The two leaders were only waiting on the other red-eyed smeet. She opened her dark green eyes, and watched Haff pace nervously in front of the clock. _About four minutes to go._ She grinned, and chuckled.

"Haff, you need to relax. You're going to wear out your boots if you keep up the pacing."

Haff stopped, and twiddled his fingers. He looked up at Tallest Miyuki and smiled. "It's always a momentous thing when a smeet is born, you know." "That's why I'm here, Haff." Miyuki sighed. "Smeets are what keep the Irkens going. They are the replacements of today's Irkens." Haff shook his head, and looked back at the clock. _Any minute now…_

They heard the sound of glass shattering, and looked over the balcony. They saw a pale green smeet lying on the floor, while a machine attacked a PAK to its back. The arm drew away, and returned, giving the smeet an electrical shock. The smeet didn't move. Haff looked quickly at Miyuki's questioning stare, and commanded the machine to deliver another shock. It did, and drew away again. The smeet jumped up and screamed.

Miyuki held her head as the smeet screamed. "There's something wrong with that smeet," she yelled. Haff bowed, and ran down to the hover pad. It took him down to ground level, and he ran over to the smeet. He turned it over, and gasped. It had curled antennae, closed eyes, and long eyelashes. He put his had over her mouth, and shouted back to Miyuki, "Something's wrong with her hands!" Miyuki jumped over the barrier, and hovered over to Haff. He grabbed the smeet's hand, and lifted it to Miyuki. She gasped; half of its third finger on each had was missing. The smeet screamed again, and tried to fight off Haff's touch. He held her away, and her eyes popped open.

He nearly dropped the smeet. Her eyes were a deep shade of indigo. Miyuki took the smeet from Haff, and inspected it herself. She saw its indigo eyes, and called for the computer. "Why aren't her fingers formed properly?"

"**Lady Tallest, the smeet did not accept the Vortian liquid gears that would have helped her develop."**

She held the smeet up, and a computer arm grabbed it. It whisked it away, to another separate chamber. Miyuki sank down in disbelief, and held her head again. The only time she had seen eyes like those was in her rival. She shot a glare at Haff, and hovered to the separate chamber. She saw the shadows of machines peeling back skin and inserting metal joints and rods to the smeet's third fingers. The smeet cried out as its skin was sauntered back in place, over the metal extensions. It was dropped into a tube to the training center, and the only other sound that was heard was that of the computer.

"**Welcome to life, Irken child."**

_End Log 1.1.0.5_


	4. Reports

_Disclaimer: We all know the drill; Jhonen Vazquez and Viacom own everything except the OC's and _The Twilight Sun_. I think I stayed up until three o'clock last night fixing the entire story. Do not ever try to do that, and then wake up to go to the doctor. It's bed news._

Vonix rubbed her third fingers, and looked back to outer space. There was hardly any other travel today, as she had seen no other ship. _They probably had a lockdown today_, she thought. Gazing up, she turned on the VisiCast, and turned to the local channel. She groaned as the headline, 'Armed and Dangerous Murderer Escapes,' flashed on the screen with headshots of her being profiled. The newscast only said that, somehow, she had taken out the two guards in her room, and escaped by using a cloth robe to get down to a lower level.

Vonix turned it off and unbelted herself. Getting up, she searched the cabin for a PAK repair droid. Luckily, she found one that would work for her, even if it was a bit outdated. One of her PAK cords grabbed the tiny droid, and pulled it into the PAK. Knowing it would take awhile; she sat back down, and meditated into a near non-processing state.

_Start Log 1.1.2.5_

_This account is taken from my own PAK. It details my first meeting with the male Irken (Zim), who was seen in the 'evidence' against me in High Court._

The indigo-eyed smeet finally popped out of the lubricated tube, and tumbled into the smeet that went down before her. His magenta eyes narrowed in annoyance, and his antennae lowered. Groaning, he pushed the smeet off of him, and stood up. The female smeet looked up and stuck up her antennae in order to look larger. The older smeet noticed the action, and laughed as he nudged her back towards the pipe.

"Who are you?" asked the younger smeet. She struggled to get back up, and pushed the older smeet away. He cackled, and yelled, "I am Zim, the most supreme smeet that the planet Irk has ever known!" His antennae stood up as he heard another smeet being dropped down the pipe. Zim walked, tilted forwards to balance himself and his PAK, and stood in front of the opening. He tilted his head, and asked the other smeet, "Who are you?" He looked at her again, and saw her hands. "And what in Irk's name did you do to your hands?"

She looked down bashfully, and stuttered, "Uh…. I don't think I know yet." She remembered the pain of five minutes ago, and grimaced. She felt a slight shock from her back, and the phantom pain faded away as quick as it had came. "Something about liquid gears and fingers and metal," she replied. Zim snorted, and stared at her, "Of course, Zim does not need any help with his joints."

They heard the sounds of a smeet sliding down the tube, and Zim braced himself in front of the opening. The female smeet saw a flash of green skin, and it disappeared. She looked back at the entrance, and saw only Zim with his metal legs sticking out of his PAK. He grinned, and yelled back up the pipe, "This is my room. Get your own place!"

The smeet up the pipe started to squeal, and Zim laughed. His eyes connected with the female smeet's eyes. "If you want to know who you are," he started, "go sit in the chair." He pointed with a finger towards a small chair with a bowl with two holes hovering over it. She leaned to support the weight of her PAK, and walked to the chair. She crawled into the chair, and sat down on the shiny white plastic. The bowl dropped down, and hovered over the smeet's head, the two antennae fitting in the holes.

A translucent purple screen filled the clear bowl. A robotic voice echoed in the bowl, and she listened intently. "**You are two minutes old, little smeet.****Prepare to be filled with the whole of****Irken knowledge!"**She sighed in relief, and the voice spoke again, more seriously. "**Before you receive, you must understand that you will be the Irken that you will be conditioned to be. You can only be what you will be taught to be. If you fail, or decide to walk away from your given path in life, you will be terminated as a failure to the Irken people and the Irken Empire." **The voice paused. "**Do you accept this responsibility?" **

The small smeet blinked, meekly nodded her head slowly, and whispered faintly, "Yes, if that is what is needed of me." A face popped up speedily on screen, and she jumped back as it smiled and say simply, "**Good!**" She turned, and looked back at Zim, and frowned as she watched him plug other smeets into the tube. The seat turned back by itself, and wires from above connected to her antennae and PAK. Everything outside of the bowl seemed to get darker, until she could only see the image on the bowl. Suddenly, she felt like she was falling down a pit, and she blacked out.

Lazily, she opened her eyes, and a feeling like a cold front passed through her body. She looked around, and, to her own amusement, could name everything. The bow lifted from her head, and the machine spoke again. "**Upload complete! You have been given a****name. Identify yourself."** She smiled, and got off the chair. "I'm Vonix," she thought, and added, "An addition to the Irken Empire." Vonix walked towards the exit, and her antennae wiggled from the noise of more squealing, laughing, and the smell of smoke. She gulped, and turned around. Zim was laughing like a manic, and standing on a plugged pile of smeets.

"Zim," Vonix squeaked, " We need to get to Training Center!" Vonix watched him, and added, "They'll start without us." He whipped his head towards her direction and started to jog towards the exit. "Only a mere threat for Zim! They would never start without me!" He slowed down, and his antennae quivered. "Do you smell smoke?" She nodded, and they sprinted towards the Training Center. They heard squeaks and cracks behind them, and they ran as fast as their small legs could carry them.

They made it to the Center, and found the room with smeets close to their age. A robot eye blinked, and lowered its eyelid. It pointed at two seats at the farthest ring of the circular classroom. The two smeets sluggishly walked over to their seats, and more bowls, holo-visors, dropped onto the smeet's heads. Square plugs of information inserted themselves into the visors, and images appeared on the screen. Vonix focused her visor, and looked around. She was in a virtual environment.

Vonix looked in front of herself, and saw a transparent square of buttons, like a keyboard. When she would walk, it would follow her, always at a good arm's length away. To her right, she saw Zim typing away, most likely making weapons. Vonix peered to her left, and saw a short, pudgy Irken marveling at the environment. He looked over, and waved. She unsteadily waved back, and asked who he was.

"My name's Skoodge!" he said brightly. "I'm going to be an Invader." He showed her his hand, and it was apparent that he had drawn the Invader insignia on his hand rather clumsily. He grinned, and asked, "Who are you?" "Vonix. I don't know what I wanna be yet." She smiled, and stood straight as a machine's voice rang out in the environment. **"This is a training environment. For the next ten years, you will be taught most forms of combat, including hand-to-hand, weapons, dogfights, and sneak attacks. More over, you will also be taught on how to handle most situations quickly and effectively." **The smeets cheered, and the machine interrupted. **"Your first mission is to learn to travel foreign terrain without being noticed. You start now!"**

Lasers shot out from all over, and a quarter of the 400 students were picked up. Vonix and Skoodge jumped behind a rock, and watched other smeets try to avoid detection. Zim was, of course, screaming a war cry, and Skoodge pulled him down into the cover of the rocks. "Who are you to pull down Zim into rocks?" he challenged. Skoodge put a finger to his mouth, and cautioned him to be quiet. Zim pouted, and Vonix rolled her eyes in disgust. The hologram flickered, and the metallic voice thundered across the land.

"**Is the smeet Zim present in the class?"** The land was shockingly silent, and the machine coughed. **" There has been a blackout on the surface of Irk. According to the video drones, Zim had something to do with this. Can you stand, or you will be forcibly removed from the simulation. All other students who stand will be teleported out with the lasers, so treat this as the simulation."**

The smallest smeet stood up, yelled "I am Zim!," pushed Skoodge and Vonix out of the way, and strode out of the hologram. Thus was Skoodge and Vonix eliminated in the first test, and thus Horrible Painful Overload Day occurred, putting the surface of Irk in total darkness for five years.

_End Log 1.1.2.5_


End file.
